Coming Home
by Esthern' EraguardiansofChaos
Summary: A story about a boy in a band who comes home after not seeing his brother for years, the brother who had left him alone. Crappy summary, please read anyway.


Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own YGO…I swear I don't!

Yes, I know I should be working on my other story, but I just had this inspiration that I couldn't pass up! Yes…it's probably crappy, but please be nice! I shall have an update soon anyway…rated for caution…

* * *

Shining lights, flashing cameras, screaming fans, the band beginning to warm up…Mokuba's tension slowly began to fade away as his grip tightened on the mike in his hand with the familiar feeling pouring through his veins. The pronounced music sensations' eyes fluttered shut for a moment and he began to reflect on these past years, the years that had brought him to where he was now and he could only describe this scenario as a paradise, it was all he had wished for, yes, and more, but it wasn't enough for him, though he could not ask for anything more…not yet.

The host was speaking now, presenting him to the fans and though his name had already been famous, it was doubly so now, until he was trailing his brother by only a few numbers. And now, he had been brought to the very top of the industry, becoming a legend with his own two feet. He'd gone on tour and now he was back home in Japan, in Tokyo though at the Tokyo Music Festival and the only thing he could feel was that he was back home…home to where Domino was, and his friends, and Seto.

The dimmed lights hadn't flashed on yet and he was hidden in the darkness, the spotlight focused on the host and hostess, giving the boy a time to think back on all that happened between him and his brother as well as the severe tests on his mental and physical strength.

* * *

---Flashback---

"Mokuba…is this truly, truly your choice?" Mokuba stared into the blank and unforgiving cerulean gaze which belonged to his brother, the first time that he'd felt that business gaze directed at him. Looking down at his lap, not wanting to look into that cold, indifferent gaze, Mokuba's slender hands folded and twisted anxiously so that his hands were squeezed so tightly that his knuckles shone an ivory white against his skin.

"Yes." Mokuba's reply was quiet and level, his voice rough with anxiety and not speaking, afraid of his brother's reactions but he had forgotten what his brother was famous for, his icy cold demeanor. Seto Kaiba stared down at his brother with expressionless eyes and shut his eyes before speaking the words which would create the first rift between them.

"Very well then Mokuba, I won't stop you." Seto made a move to stand up and Mokuba looked at him with hope filled eyes but Seto wasn't finished yet and so he continued to speak, dashing Mokuba's hope. "Whatever choice you make, I will not support you in it; nor will Kaiba Corp be your sponsor." Mokuba looked after his brother curiously, but nodded, almost sadly, it was to be expected; his brother had no faith in him whatsoever

Seto continued to leave and the door soon closed on him and Mokuba bit back bitter tears, convincing him it was for the best though he knew he was now missing something precious to him, for the first time in his life of sixteen years…he didn't even have his older brother.

End

* * *

The next several months (or had it been a year, it had been so long ago) had been hectic, what with getting contracts, keeping the band together throughout the hardships. In all that time, he didn't receive a phone call from his brother and it hurt…he could have used the support but who was he kidding? Sure, he saw his brother on TV and on billboards, but he didn't _see _Seto personally; he couldn't get up in the morning and find his brother wide awake and looking at stocks while drinking his cup of coffee. Slowly, he began to stop watching his brother on television and threw himself into his first priority…the band and their success.

After facing small time gigs and small competitions and a few failures, he and his band members got their lucky break, soon sealing their deal into the big world. From there on out, the found themselves working harder than ever, fine tuning their music into some of the hottest music of the year and their competitions began growing bigger and more important. Some nights, none of them could go to sleep, they were so excited and anxious about what was to come and then some nights they were so exhausted they forgot to eat and simply dropped asleep.

There had been drama of course, when you were in this business, it was impossible not to have drama, and where there was drama, there were the reporters hot on its heels, just wanting to get that piece of news. The first time Mokuba found his name up in the headlines, he'd been shocked at what had been going on between the band members and him and they had all been strangely quiet, but things passed and they laughed about it.

Things began to get easier and they accepted it as part of their lives, the drama, the stress, the laughs, the fans (Mokuba had started wondering how his brother had survived them, they were positively rabid!), the press conferences, the competition, and finally the CD. There had been so much celebrating the day the CD had come out, they'd thrown a huge party and the most important people had been there, even Yugi and Isis, but not Seto…no, he couldn't be bothered with such things…especially when they involved his brother.

They had gone on tour soon after, cutting across most of Japan and the Orient and they'd taken a huge risk not more than three months before the time they were scheduled to finish and jumped on a plane to America. It had been so frustrating, perfecting the language, even creating a new song in that language and the first concert in the new country had been positively nerve wracking, wondering how they'd be accepted, but no fear, there had been people interested enough to come and the news of the band had spread across the country like wildfire (mostly by way of Japanese and anime otaku) and their concerts had been sold out by the time they got to the East Coast, as well as creating a new CD. They received the most important invitation of their careers soon after they were wrapping their tour up, to the Tokyo Music Festival. Needless to say, they accepted most graciously and jumped on a plane back to Japan after spending over a glorious year in America. It had felt so strange, knowing that he'd be coming home again, granted, not to Domino, but back to Japan at least, close enough.

However, with that thrilling joy, he also remembered his brother. He had not spoken to his brother for three years now, had not laid eyes on him for a year and a half, TV, billboards, magazines, advertisements, or award ceremonies included, indeed, for a half a year, he hadn't even been reminded of his brother…but back in Japan, what awaited him now? Would his brother take the time out to call? Surely, he must come to the music festival, it was one of the biggest things in Japan, but…Mokuba's thoughts had turned bitter then, Seto Kaiba would not even attempt to lay eyes on his younger brother.

They had arrived in Japan only a week before the festival had started and they'd immediately been swamped with their fans, a press conference, reporters, the paparazzi, as flattering as it was, it was extremely exhausting. And now they were here, at the Tokyo Music Festival and Mokuba felt the lights strengthen above his head onto the speaker and then it disappeared for a moment, preparing to focus on him and the band behind him. No, he was no dancer, he knew that, after being viciously stomped at DDR in America, he'd been extremely timid, but he had charisma (it had to be inherited, that was the only explanation) and that would hopefully tide him over.

He stared out into the crowd confidently, his raven hair tied back and sleek with his bangs falling; he was no longer cute, he was (as some girls said it) drop dead sexy. His gray eyes were more narrowed now, and outlined with kohl (hey, hanging out with Egyptians did something to you) and he was taller now, even without the use of his boots. He looked into the crowd daringly and almost grinned at the awe struck and eager faces as the light suddenly focused on him and pure silence reigned for a moment as it was supposed to…but not for Mokuba. His eyes grew rounder with amazement and fear and anxiety as he saw his brother…right in the middle, in the front, accompanied only by his guard and…holy, was that Shizuka? Man, how much did he want to piss off Katsuya? Wait…he didn't need to know, thanks. His eyes were captive though by the sight of his brother and the way he looked at Mokuba, still calculating, but no other emotion. Mokuba's knees shook slightly and the band looked around confused, what was going on?

_Remember Mokuba, the key is, never let them faze you, or else they'll take advantage of you and ruin you. _

Mokuba almost smiled, how ironic, it was his brother who was fazing him, yet it would be his brother that would make him cease; he recovered and gave a pause signal to his band and spoke quietly into his mike, though it resonated throughout the arena. "I and my band are all honored to be here tonight, at the Tokyo Music Festival, and I hope you will judge us with a light hand…but I'd like to dedicate this first song to the one who helped me to put me where I was today, without knowing it." Then giving out the next signal, he changed the song and they looked mildly annoyed, but soon began and Mokuba was in his habitat again…it was his time at last.

The festival ended late, with fireworks shooting into the air, and loud music and alcohol which Mokuba and the others avoided to the best of their ability. You did not want to see them with hangovers…it was just scary. Mokuba bid his members goodnight and turned to get some fresh air and sit by a lake he had grown well accustomed to, it was peaceful there and he could recollect his thoughts there and go on from there. But this was not to be, as his thoughts were soon disturbed by a voice which was both welcome, yet perturbing at the same time.

"Mokuba." Mokuba looked around slowly, afraid of what he'd see and what he saw was Seto Kaiba in all his bearings with his white jacket which still flared out behind him as if carried by some unknown wind and his emotionless cerulean eyes. He was still taller than Mokuba, still the proud and awesome figure he'd always been, he had always, _always_, been this way, and it was no different now. People said that when time went by and when you understood more, idols weren't godlike or idols anymore, they were as human as you and me, but whoever said this had never met Seto Kaiba, or they'd be calling their own words bullshit; Seto Kaiba had not become more human, he had not changed, had not aged to the eye, in physique or mentality. "So you've come back."

Mokuba nodded quietly, picking himself up from the ground and dusting his pants off, hiding his wince at his brother's words. He'd forgotten how Seto had sounded, how inhuman sometimes, forgotten his bluntness and lack of tact, forgotten how Seto never seemed to care about the more precious things of life. "I've come back." Seto shook his head then, disagreeing with his brother and somehow, that movement was noble as well.

"No, Mokuba, you haven't come back…you've come home." Seto reached into his pocket and pulled something out before extending it to his brother. What on-Mokuba's eyes widened and he teared up as he stepped forward. He'd forgotten about this, forgotten about the duel card locket that he'd left behind all those years ago. He reached his hand out and it hovered above his brothers for a moment before Mokuba let go of reason and stepped forward again to bury his face into his brother's chest, embracing his brother tightly and Seto didn't protest, strangely enough. Instead, he seemingly stared ahead into nothingness before sighing and confessing what had been weighing on his heart for so long. "I've missed you Mokuba." Mokuba's eyes swelled up again and Seto exhaled heavily when from a bush several cameras and light bulbs flashed and his eye twitched dangerously.

Damn it all, he hated the paparazzi.

* * *

So…what'd you think? Please leave a review…I'm considering whether to make a POV about Kaiba's experience. Yes, some facts may be wrong since I'm unsure of exactly what the whole process of a band and stuff is…so be nice, eh? 


End file.
